cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Green Lantern / Wonder Twins Adventures
|date = 07/20/2013 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=117221 |status = Active |color = green }} The The Green Lantern / Wonder Twins Adventures is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between R&R and the Random Insanity Alliance announced on July 20, 2013. It was signed following the dissolution of The SuperFriends on June 15, 2013 which left the two without any official treaty ties. The treaty marks the first individual treaty between the two alliances who had been allied via the SuperFriends from August 20, 2008 - when R&R was admitted - to its dissolution. Treaty text Oath In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape our sight Let those who worship evil's might, ''Beware our power... Green Lantern's light! Wonder Twin Powers Activate!''' The Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) and R&R, hereafter referred to as the adventurers, in recognition of our friendship, common values and interests and in pursuit of our collective security, strength, and prosperity, enter into this agreement in furtherance of those goals. Shape Of... The adventurers recognize a state of cooperation and peace with each other and shall not take hostile action of any kind toward the other. They shall instead work together during their adventures. If they acquire information that stipulates a form of danger to one another, they shall share such information, with due haste, to the other to ensure their adventures continues onward unhindered. Form Of... The adventurers agree that should they encounter danger on their journey together they shall defend one another with all their might should the other request their assistance. Should they wish to assist or fight another adventurer then the other is encouraged to join in but not required. Should another friendly adventurer either has traveled with on their adventures ever need assistance they also retain the option of helping them out individually of each other. & Florida The adventurers agree to rest and recuperate in Florida from time to time to rejuvenate themselves. Signatures For R&R, *~ EgoFreaky - President *~ Garion - Vice President *~ WarriorSoul - Minister of Foreign Affairs For the Random Insanity Alliance, *~ Shadow, By the Grace of Cactuar, His Glorious Excellency The Most Holy, Blessed, and Venerable Eternal Triumvir of Random Insanity and the Dominions and Territories thereunto belonging, Captain Planet Emeritus, Supreme Pontiff of the Holy Realms of the Cactuar, Defender of the Faith, Guardian of the Funk, Grand Master of the Most Noble Sovereign Military Order of Cactimus Prime, Central Commander of the Nintuar Clan, Leader and Guide of the Rivolucion, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Archduke of Disorder, Overlord of Lunacy, Puppetmaster of Chaos, etc. *~ Ogaden, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Viceroy of the Nuclear Proliferation League, Protector of Mexico, Buzzkill Extraordinaire, Spammer of Inboxes, Giver of Happy Endings, Director of RI5, Arch-Patriarch of Florida. *~ im317, Triumvir, Former Elder of PotD, Form of a Dog *~ Leo, Leo? *~ biofantic, Head of Economics, Master of the Galaxy, the 5th ghostbuster, Singer of great epics, Divider of Canyons, Emperor of Emperors, Leader of the New Generation, Squire to Shadow's Shadow's Shadow's Shadow, Curer of Bad Music Syndrome, Lighter of lights, Secret Fascist Leader of the People *~ Jenne - Master of Puppetz, Slave to the Man. *~ Princess Celly, Worst Head of Recruitment Ever *~ Arsenal 10, Ghosting HoMO, Spy Master *~ Moth, Wait a minute, how come I always change into something lame like ice? I'm always a wave or a puddle! *~ cctmsp13, viceroy of the RIA, record holder for longest time as a member of the SuperFriends! Amendments The Adventurers recognize that the world is ever changing and that they may adjust their adventures in the future should they both agree to do so. Last Minute Amendment A few seconds before announcing their adventures, the adventurers realized that they had forgotten to include a way to end their adventures together. Thus the adventurers quickly agreed that they would give each other at least 45.2 hours up to 56.5 hours notice should they decide to stop adventuring together. Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Active treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:R&R